The new charmed
by Mlk Pascoe
Summary: Meet Mercy,Melinda,and Mary k, Henderson, the Halliwell cousins, the Halliwell's are currently in hiding, protecting their children by banashing the use of magic and so they pass on powers of the charmed ones on to The Henderson sisters their cousins, in


A story made up For lizza and my friends! about three sisters who are witches they are The Halliwell's cousins and have now been given their Powers from the Halliwells, who since a long time after the death of pru but b4 cris feel they are in danger from magic as they have to potect here gifted children so they are in Hiding until it is safe for them to return as the charmed ones with there Cousins, the family bond grows stronger.

based on the tv show charmed,

Hope u like it and sorry about any bad spelling and grammer im hoping I've improved!Please be nice! xxthank youxx

FOR Lizza THE KNEW CHARMED ONES

By Miranda Pascoe,

"Did anyone dream anything _unusual last _Night? " Asked Mercy Henderson the oldest of three Henderson sisters, who had just moved in to their cousins old mansion in San fransico, as she tossed her long brown hair into a tidy ponytail, she was the eldest of the three sisters the strong one who had grown up quicker than her two siblings Melinda and Mary k, sometimes she craved to be care free like they were but then it was Mercy who held the family together who worked and paid the bills, While the other two were in college and High school ,Mercy had sacrificed that so she could bring money in to look after everyone.

"erm well now you come to mention it is floating above your bed and freezing time normal? I kind of managed to float ,hover over my bed and freeze myself! " added Melinda the middle sister.

"no way? I dreamt I could move things you know with my mind then I woke up and well I moved my hairbrush without using my hands I don't n and know how I did it?" Said Mercy while hers

sisters listened wide eyed and amazed .

"what about you Mary k? Did you do anything different last night?" asked Mercy.

"Mary k stood silent she had only how could she explain seeing flashing images in her mind, things that couldn't be true things she didn't want to see…she 'd heard about Physics before and deep down always knew there was something different about her, but the things she saw were frightening even, things she didn't know existed until now…

"Mary k whats up sis are you alright?" Asked Mercy again over worried

"well I didn't do any floating or Moving anything But well I saw things strange things… Like I could see the future and the past what was going to happen, but Mercy I saw things frightening things like maybe demons…. The exist I saw them does that make me bad? What I saw was bad"

"No Mary K. your not bad, you see bad things before they happen that's all it makes you Physic, I .. I think were witches…."Mercy said sternly

"Like our cousins the Halliwells? Weren't they seriously into magic before they all went under cover into hiding ?"

"they gave up there magic as they had done all they could,

Hey what's this? That's why they wanted us to move into Gramps Halliwells house to look after it" Said Melinda excidtly

Just Then as if ,magically on time a picture fell off the wall of the three halliwell sisters, The cousins of the Henderson's and behind the picture fell out a letter.

_Dear Mercy, Melinda and Mary K._

_If you discover this letter and have moved into the mansion then it means that Me Piper, Phoebe and Paige and Leo and Wyatt, have left, we had to leave magic behind and get on with our lives we'd done all we could do and more but after Pru dying it was all to much, please take our gifts and become The charmed ones we give you, the Power to Move objects with your mind Telepathy, The power to time freeze and the power to see the future, I hope you use them well be careful though we ve had to change our whole identity now, your powers will grow stronger in time, you may even become stronger than we were, please don't try and find us it sot dangerous for you, we'll be watching over you and checking up on you now and then, oh and no using magic for personal gain,_

_Much love ,Blessed be_

_PIPER, PHOEBE AND PAIGE ._

Oh Ps Gramps Book of shadows in the attic, don't show it to anyone else other than you three, remember The power of three will set you free.

As Mercy had finished reading the letter from their cousins, Melinda finally spoke,

"wow, and we thought they were kind of strange,"

"Melinda nothings going to be the same now, we have to keep our wits about us, once people know where the new charmed ones we'll be open for attack" Mercy said, truthfully.

"Mercy stop worrying do you know who we are now? The new Charmed ones!" Mary K grinned.

"How cool is that!" Smiled Melinda, The three sisters gazed at each other in a new light , they weren't just sisters anymore they were witches with a magical strong bond They were charmed.

"I think we need to know more about this whole witch thing, maybe do some family history" Mercy added,

"hey maybe all our family history is that book Piper talked about the one in the attic?" suggest Mary K,

"Mary k, has a point Mercy ,do you remember how gramps never let us in the attic when we used to stay with her? That Book of Shadows must have the answers" said Melinda, Both Melinda and Mary K , were giving their older sister Mercy a pleading look knowing that she'd give in ,she was just as curious as the two younger sisters.

"ok, come on, I give in" smiled Mercy.

"lets go then" said Melinda and Mary K together. As the girls ran up the huge staircase up the mansion, they slowed down their pace as the approached the old dusty attic the door was slammed shut hard , But as Mercy gently and nervously let her hand grip the door handle the door fell open so suddenly Mercy almost fell through.

"wow, so this is the attic" said Mercy, the three girls studied the room in awe, candles scattered around the attic, in the middle of the room stood a lectern with a rusty thick old leather bound book the girls made their way over to the book like something hand drawn them to it Mercy stood in the middle behind the lectern facing the door which slammed shut by its self making the sisters jump, with Mary K on the left and Melinda on the right, the looked down at the book which read

BOOK OF SHADOWS it had a logo on the front a sort of triangle that seemed to glow as the girls touched the book,

"what do you think this is? A spell book?" Asked Mercy

"No I v'e heard about these a book of shadows , a grimore its like a journal, and a spell book a witches diary this is what Piper talked about its our book now," Melinda said proudly.

"so they have turned us into witches?" asked Mary K nervously,

"No we were always witches we just didn't know it, they just kick started it for us" explained Mercy, suddenly the girls stepped back as the book flew its pages open,

in the first page showed the warren family blood line, It showed in pen ink writing , names of their family blood line, Melinda Warren, then the Halliwell line, across from Pru, piper ,phoebe and Paige was their names Mercy Henderson, Melinda Henderson, Mary k Henderson. It even wrote about How the power of three was to be passed on to the Halliwells children and over to the Henderson's, it also said how if any witch were to give up her gift it would one day come back to them, which must have been why the Halliwell's were hiding undercover,

"so Piper and Phoebe their children will also be charmed?" asked Mary K,

"yeah But Phoebe is still seven months pregnant to that weird guy Cole, remember we met him once? He kept calling us our cousins names and Wyatt he's so cute but he must be a witch to?" Melinda said, suddenly feeling closer to her cousins,

"hey Look the book is turning pages wait a second its landed on a spell?" Mercy said surprised,

"I think were supposed to say this spell ?its says it's a past life spell, Maybe it will summon the dead

someone from our Blood line, like Melinda Warren or Gramps even!" replied Melinda excitedly,

"I think we should try It Mercy, that way we'll know for sure if were witches or not!" Added Mary k.

"alright we all have to say the spell out loud here lets hold hands ready?"

Together out loud the girls repeated the spell. The spell read.

past life spell,

Remove the chains of time and space

And make my spirit soar

Let these mortal arms embrace

The life that haunts before.

"well did anything…." Said Mary K, her sentence was suddenly cut short as there was a sudden loud bang, the girls look up and couldn't believe what they saw…

"wow that wasn't meant to happen" Said Mercy

"Pru!" said Melinda and Mary K, Together ,

" How did I? Piper is that oh my god! The Henderson's? How long has it been Oh Mary K your all grown up now!" Pru who didn't look at all ghost like But human just a bit paler walked up to her cousins

"Its ok, don't be scared im guessing you summoned me!"Pru said

"we, we thought we'd get gramps"Mercy stuttered almost more shocked than her sisters who were beaming.

"I take it if you guys are the charmed ones then something bad has happened to my sisters Piper and Phoebe?"

"and Paige?" added Mary K, Pru smiled sadly

"I wish I had a chance to meet my third sister"

"maybe you can?" asked Melinda

"no if there's a reason there not charmed anymore then it wouldn't be safe to try and find them, so anyway what did you guys need my help for?" Asked Pru,

"were knew to this witch stuff what if we get it wrong?" asked Mercy

"you learn from your mistakes, if you have been given our gift of being charmed then you are charmed the rest you learn as you go along, There's one thing I want you do to for me…"

"sure Pru what is it?" answered Mercy

"tell Phoebe you need to warn her about Cole and the baby she's carrying… if she stays with Cole evil will return in the form of her child, if it's a boy it has nothing but evil if it's a girl then there's a chance of pure witch in her , but there's also a chance of pure evil the longer she's with Cole the harder it will be for her" Pru looked said like she missed the sister hood , in time I will be able to be your white lighter I am still in training… but you must never reveal this to my sisters, when its safe to send them a message you must tell only Phoebe! that's where you come in Mary K, you can use your mind to send her a message that way you wont be caught trying to find them, but for now, Gramps says: an harm it none do what ye will…."

Almost as soon as Pru had come she had vanished leaving the girls wanting to know more, They could hear Pru's Spirit voice over them telling them, she'd be watching over them,


End file.
